triangle
by coffeelover98
Summary: Sepotong kisah cinta yang tercecer setelah antidote APTX ditemukan. [Dark fic].


**_triangle  
_**

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho_

_Rated M for reason. Dark fic.  
_

* * *

_Have you ever been in love?_

_._

_._

_._

_Some say love…_

…_it is razor, that leaves your soul to bleed_

_(the rose)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu.

Sekejap, hampir tak terasa.

Seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu—minus tubuh kecilnya.

"Oi."

Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shinichi Kudou ketika menemukan Shiho Miyano di depannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Setelah detik demi detik lewat karena detektif itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau gadis di depannya itu nyata—bukan mimpi yang mengabur ketika dia hendak menjangkaunya.

Senyuman Shiho samar—hampir tak terlewatkan oleh mata awas Shinichi. Gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu mengangguk pelan, matanya berkilauan dan senyum mengejeknya yang khas muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, Kudo-kun."

"Kau juga, Miyano." Mata mereka bertemu. Shiho tertegun ketika menyadari dinginnya tatapan mata Shinichi. Dia membayangkan—mengharapkan kalau suatu saat ketika jalan mereka saling bersinggungan lagi—senyuman Kudo adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya. Bukan iris kebiruan yang menyiratkan kesepian pemiliknya.

_Jadi ada apa dengan garis senyum Kudo dan mata yang tersiksa itu. Juga gurat kelelahan yang tersurat di setiap gerak-geriknya._

"Ada apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Shinichi pelan.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Hakase. Selain itu—kupikir—aku rindu suasana musim semi di Tokyo."

"Dua musim semi di New York membuatmu bosan? Emailmu yang terakhir tak meceritakan kalau kau akan kemari."

Shiho tak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pucuk-pucuk bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Warna-warni merah jambu bersorak dan harumnya menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru udara.

"Musim semi di Jepang sangat indah…," gumam Shiho.

"Benar—" balas Shinichi sambil pelan-pelan mengangguk,"sangat cantik—" kerlingannya bukan pada bunga sakura melainkan pada gadis disampingnya.

Dan segalanya bermula pada pertemuan tak sengaja di taman Beika. Di sela-sela angin sepoi musim semi, semaraknya kelopak bunga yang melambai, wanginya hangat udara yang merambat, dan sepotong kisah cinta yang terpendam lalu pelan-pelan muncul kembali.

(dan juga seperti gravitasi yang tak mampu ditolak, takdir mengatur langkah mereka untuk bertemu kembali)

_._

_._

_To love is to destroy_

_._

_._

* * *

"Aku kesulitan mengikuti pemikiran Shinichi. Sepertinya kami berada di dua dunia yang berbeda." Ran mengaduk kopi di cangkirnya dengan jarinya yang gemetar.

Shiho tak bersuara, matanya bertemu dengan iris violet Ran. Ada kesedihan di sudut sana.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba—dan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan." Suara gemetar gadis berambut panjang itu kentara sekali. Shiho mencoba tersenyum sedikit untuk menenangkannya. Ran menelengkan kepalanya dan matanya mengawasi pejalan kaki di sudut kota Tokyo yang super sibuk.

"Apa Kudo-kun tak mencoba untuk memahamimu?" Shiho akhirnya bersuara. Ran menoleh dan menatapnya,"Dia tak pernah memahamiku." Ujarnya pendek. Bibirnya menipis.

"Kau tau, aku tak bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusanmu, Ran-san… Tapi bisakah kita bicara soal lain saja?" tanya Shiho hati-hati. Ran tertegun dan mencoba tertawa, terdengar aneh di telinga Shiho yang peka.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho-san. Tak seharusnya aku bercerita tentang urusan rumah tangga kami kepadamu. Bagaimana kabar Jodie-san dan Akai-kun?"

"Jodie-san dan Shuichi-kun baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah cerita Jodie-san kalau Akai-kun telah melamarmu bulan lalu?" goda Ran. Shiho mengangguk kecil, tapi Ran sepertinya belum puas,"Apa kau menerimanya?"

"A-aku belum memberinya jawaban." Jawab Shiho pendek. Ran mengerti kalau Shiho selalu tak suka kalau privasinya diusik. Tapi gadis ini adalah sahabat karib Shinichi dulu, tak ada salahnya kalau dia akrab dengannya bukan? Dan ada sesuatu dalam hubungan mereka yang membuatnya tak nyaman, sesuatu yang tak sanggup terbaca olehnya.

"Kau tau pernikahan itu sebenarnya tak seperti dalam dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan bahagia selamanya." Nada pedih di ujung suara Ran kembali menyentak pendengaran Shiho.

Shiho menghela nafas. Dia berpikir, tak seharusnya dia menerima undangan minum Ran dan menemukan dirinya berakhir di sudut meja kafe kecil. Dia tau kalau gadis berambut panjang ini sebenarnya berbaik hati untuk menemuinya mengingat hubungannya dengan Kudo dulu sewaktu sama-sama menjadi korban APTX. Dan sepertinya gadis ini sudah sampai pada titik emosinya yang rapuh, hendak menumpahkan isi hatinya padanya, walau sebenarnya Shiho sama sekali tidak ingin mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang—terlebih lagi istri Kudo.

"Kami selalu bertengkar, tak ada pembicaraan yang berakhir tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Biasanya setelah itu kami tak saling berbicara. Ibuku bilang—mungkin karena kami belum punya anak. Jadi kami seharusnya saling memahami satu sama lainnya. Bukan seperti ini." Terasa ironis karena mengingat ibu Ran, Eri dan Kogoro juga berpisah selama bertahun-tahun karena hal sepele.

Shiho menyesap kopinya. Terasa kesat di sela-sela lidahnya.

"Kau tau, Shiho-san, Shinichi selalu rutin mengecek email setiap hari. Sebelum tidur dan sesudah bangun pagi. Ketika aku bertanya—apa ada hal penting disana, dia menjawab—kau. Dia selalu mengirim email kepadamu setiap hari. Kau mungkin bisa lebih memahami Shinichi daripada istrinya sendiri." Ran mencoba tersenyum, walau terpaksa.

Shiho tertegun, mencoba meraba kecemburuan yang tertera di setiap kata. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka.

"Tidak ada hal penting dalam email-email kami, Ran-san. Kami cuma membahas berbagai kasus yang dia pecahkan…" balas Shiho, menenangkan kegalauan Ran.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ran lagi. Ragu.

"Kekhawatiranmu berlebihan, Ran-san."

"Kau bisa bilang itu intuisi wanita." Ran menunduk, mengaduk kopinya dengan pelan.

"Kudo-kun juga selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu di email, Ran-san."

_Walau sangat jarang sekali…_

"Oh ya? Dua tahun pernikahan kami…bahkan aku telah mengenal Shinichi di separuh hidupku. Terasa ironis, Shiho-san. K-kupikir dia tak mencintaiku. Dulu mungkin…Setelah dia kembali lagi, dia seperti bukan Shinichi yang pernah kukenal."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Ran-san.. Kudo-kun tak pernah berubah. "

" Tapi—"

"Ran-san." Shiho mengangsurkan tangannya ke atas meja, meremas tangan Ran perlahan.

Mereka saling bertukar senyum.

"Kau tau, ramalanku untuk tahun ini sangat buruk. Beberapa hari lalu aku bersama Sonoko pergi ke kuil Ranburi untuk mengambil ramalan cinta." Ran berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas, lalu," Ramalan itu bilang kalau kami akan berpisah." Pipi Ran terlihat pucat, bibirnya bergetar.

Shiho mengeluh dalam hati. Sepanjang hidupnya selama ini, dia tak pernah percaya pada ramalan, zodiak, _fortune teller_, atau apapun itu. Dia hanya percaya pada bukti dan fakta ilmiah yang telah terbukti secara empiris, bukan hanya dugaan tak berdasar dari satu lembar kertas ramalan.

"Itu hanya ramalan dan tidak ada ramalan yang terbukti seratus persen benar. Masa depan kita tidak tergantung pada secarik kertas saja."

Ran tersenyum gugup, merasa sedikit bersalah,"Tapi ramalanku setiap tahun selalu jitu, Shiho-san."

"Berarti tahun ini mungkin saja akan meleset."

Pipi pucat Ran mulai berwarna, dia menunduk.

Shiho mengamatinya, betapa miripnya dia dengan kakaknya, Akemi. Tak ada yang paling diinginkannya selain kebahagiaan Shinichi juga gadis di depannya ini. Dia akan melakukan segalanya yang bisa dilakukannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

_._

_._

_To be loved is to be the one destroyed_

_._

_._

* * *

_Shiho menarik ujung dasi dan mengaturnya supaya lebih rapi._

"_Aku benci memakai dasi, Miyano." _

_Shiho tersenyum kecil._

"_Ini hari pentingmu, toh kau cuma memakainya seharian saja, Kudo-kun."_

"_Aku ingin hari ini cepat selesai."_

"_Oh, jadi pengantin baru bisa langsung berbulan madu?" _

_Godaan Shiho selalu berhasil membuat pipi Shinichi memerah. Walau dia sudah jarang merasakan panasnya pipi ketika bersama Ran, tapi entah kenapa—gadis di depannya ini selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar dengan kata-katanya yang penuh sarkas._

"_Kau akan tetap disini bukan?" tanya Shinichi. Sedikit cemas._

"_Aku akan bersama Hakase dan yang lainnya di depan." Alunan suara Shiho berhasil menenangkan debaran jantung Shinichi. Dia tak yakin, penyebabnya karena tegang atau gadis ini._

"_Thanks, Miyano."_

"_Wah, aku baru teringat kalau kau masih berhutang padaku tas Fusae limited edition yang terbaru."_

_Shinichi menatapnya sebal. _

"_Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, Miyano."_

_Shiho tertawa kecil dan tatapan mereka bertemu kembali. Jemari Shinichi menangkap tangan Shiho yang masih berada di dadanya._

"_Kau tau… Miyano…," gumamnya tanpa sadar._

"_Hm.. Apa?" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Shiho._

_Suara teriakan anak kecil memecah kesunyian, mereka seperti tersentak dari mimpi sesaat. Pegangan tangan mereka terlepas._

_Shinichi masih menatapnya lalu,"Dimana kalung yang kuberikan padamu? Kau tak memakainya?"_

"_Aku menjualnya."_

"_HEH?"_

"_Bercanda. Aku—"_

_Suara pintu terbuka, Heiji Hattori masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan cengiran khasnya._

"_Yo, Kudo. Mereka sudah menunggu."_

_Shinichi mengangguk lalu menoleh menatap Shiho lagi, tersenyum sedikit dan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan mengikuti Heiji._

_Shiho yang berdiri, mematung, matanya tak terbaca ekspresinya. Tangannya terangkat atas sedikit, merasakan dinginnya bandul mutiara menyentuh kulitnya di balik vintage dress-nya yang berleher tinggi._

_Ini adalah pertemuan mereka terakhir sebelum keesokan harinya Shiho berangkat ke New York memenuhi ajakan Shuichi Akai untuk bergabung ke FBI._

.

.

_To love is to destruct_

.

.

* * *

(sejak awal hanya mereka _bertiga_)

(seperti segitiga sama sisi yang selalu abadi)

(karena selalu akan ada orang _ketiga_ di hubungan mereka)

"Dua kasus dalam sehari tak membuatmu lelah, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi nyengir, kemudian meneguk sakenya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Badanku mungkin lelah, tapi pikiranku masih jernih. Sejernih pikiran detektif dalam memecahkan kasus pertamanya di Sign of Four."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Tepat."

"Detektif sekaliber Holmes aja butuh kokain supaya pikirannya tetap fokus."

"Ha-ha. Tapi aku tak perlu kokain."

"Benar, karena kau bukan Holmes."

"Aku ingin menjadi Holmes."

"Menarik. Jadi siapa Watson-mu?"

"Tidak tau. Bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

Shiho terdiam.

"Jadi Ran-san adalah Irene Adler-mu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Salah. Irene Adler menikah dengan orang lain, sedangkan Ran tidak bukan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oh."

"Kau lah yang pantas menjadi Irene Adler-nya Holmes." Desis Shinichi pelan. Hampir tak tertangkap di telinga Shiho yang peka.

_Benar, karena aku akan segera menikah dengan orang lain. Bukan dengan Holmes._

Shiho meneguk sakenya. Terasa panas di kerongkongannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akai?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Sejauh ini cuma aku yang diizinkannya mengatur rumahnya."

"Sudah sejauh itukah? Kalian tinggal bersama?" Shiho tak yakin apa dia merasakan tajamnya suara Shinichi atau sake mulai mengacaukan panca inderanya.

"Tidak." Cuma itu jawaban Shiho.

Shinichi tak mendesaknya, dia malah mengisi sakenya lagi dan menghabiskannya dengan dua tegukan.

"Kau akan mabuk nantinya."

Sekarang Shinichi malah menegak sakenya langsung dari botol.

"Berhenti, Kudo. Kau sudah minum banyak hari ini." Shiho mencoba merampas botol sake dari tangan pria itu tapi dia menepisnya dengan kasar. Shiho berhenti. Dibiarkan pria itu minum sake hingga berbotol-botol di depannya.

Shiho merengut kesal, dia tak mungkin membiarkan Shinichi yang setengah mabuk ini tertidur di depannya. Di tengah restoran kecil. Dia kemudian mencari-cari handphone mungilnya di tas kecilnya dan diputarnya telepon rumah Kudo. Tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Dimana Ran-san saat ini? Handphonenya juga tak aktif.

Akhirnya Shiho menelepon Hakase yang berjanji akan segera datang dalam setengah jam.

Ditatapnya Shinichi yang mendengkur pelan dengan nyaman di hapadannya.

"Kau tidak memakai cincin pernikahanmu, Kudo?" tanya Shiho kaget ketika menyadari polosnya jemari pria itu.

Shinichi tak bereaksi. Dengkurannya semakin tajam.

Shiho menghabiskan setengah jam terakhir mengamati cahaya lampu samar dari balik jendela restoran. Wajahnya cemas dan seperti hendak menegaskan sesuatu dengan enggan.

Pikirannya berhenti ketika dia menyadari kalau Shinichi mengumamkan sesuatu di sela-sela tidurnya.

Sesuatu seperti _namanya_.

.

.

_To love is to suffer_

.

.

* * *

"_Menikahlah denganku."_

_Shiho tertegun. Pandangannya beralih dari rimbunannya pohon Central Park ke pria yang duduk disampingnya. _

"_Aku belum bisa."_

"_Kenapa?" _

_Shiho terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab,"Aku ingin memastikan teoriku dulu. Dari itu kita tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana."_

_Shuichi Akai menatapnya dengan tajam,"Kau masih percaya teori khayalan itu?"_

"_Aku telah membuat antidote untuk itu. Sudah siap dari kemarin."_

"_Percuma. Menurutku kau harus maju—tidak boleh terikat dengan masa lalu lagi. Tidak ada hubungannya perasaan hati dengan unsur kimia pada obat."_

"_Kau meragukanku?"_

_Shuichi tak menjawab. Bibirnya mengerucut dan rahangnya mengencang. Shiho mencuri pandang kearahnya, pria itu tak mau melihatnya. Diputarnya pandangan matanya ke orang-orang yang memberi makan angsa di danau. Cuaca musim panas di New York terasa nyaman._

_Shiho menghela nafas. _

_Benar. Kau meragukan aku, Shuichi Akai._

_Kau meragukan teori khayalanku._

.

.

_To love is to risk_

.

.

* * *

"Kita harus bicara, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi tersenyum,"Kenapa serius sekali, Miyano?" tatapan matanya lalu berubah cemas,"Kau mau balik ke New York?"

"Bukan itu. Tapi ini benar-benar penting."

Senyum pria itu menghilang menyadari keseriusan Shiho. Diletakkan buku Sherlock Holmes yang sedang dibacanya. Mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu Hakase yang luas. Hakase sedang berada di Osaka untuk pertemuan ilmiah bulanan. Shiho menyadari kalau sekarang adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk menguji teorinya, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa menganggu mereka. Ran sedang mengunjungi rumah ibunya selama beberapa hari.

Shiho menekan jemarinya dengan gugup. Tak tau harus darimana memulai.

"Ya, Miyano?"

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Ran-san? Kau masih mencintainya bukan?"

Shinichi terkejut. Untuk sesaat dia tak mampu menjawab.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lemah akhirnya.

"Hakase memberitahuku kalau kau telah menandatangani surat perceraian."

Shinichi tertawa pahit. Dia menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kudo…" Shiho mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya dan menyerahkan ke genggaman tangan pria itu," Ini antidote terbaru yang kubuat selama di New York."

"Antidote APTX 4869? Kita tidak memerlukannya lagi bukan?"

" Yang ini beda. Kau dengar dulu penjelasanku. APTX 4869 mengandung apoptosis atau kematian sel terprogram. Sel yang memiliki mekanisme untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi APTX bukan cuma mengaktifkan apoptosis, juga mengaktifkan teromeaze yang meningkatkan multiplikasi sel. Proses apoptosis dikendalikan beragam sinyal sel, yang berasal dari ekstrasel atau intraseluler. Setelah sel menerima stimulus organisasi sel mengalami degradasi. Antidote APTX dibuat untuk mereduksi percepatan kematian sel sehingga—"

"Miyano! Aku sudah mendengar penjelasanmu sewaktu menerima antidote darimu beberapa tahun lalu. Apa maksudnya?"

"Antidote APTX memiliki efek samping, Kudo…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena hanya kita yang berdua mengomsumsi antidote itu. Aku telah meneliti reaksi kimia antidote itu selama berbulan-bulan."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Efek sampingnya, kita berdua saling tertarik satu sama lainnya setelah mengomsumsi antidote APTX. Karena darah kita mengandung residu apoptosis, induksi sel yang menyebabkan hormone bergerak menghasilkan reaksi kimia sama seperti reaksi manusia pada umumnya sewaktu jatuh cinta. Hormon ini hanya bereaksi ke sesama orang yang telah mengomsumsi antidote itu. Residu ini akan selalu ada di dalam darah sampai kita mati. Antidote terbaru yang kuciptakan menghilangkan residu ini dan semua jejak yang berkaitan tentang itu."

Shinichi diam tak bergerak mencoba mencerna kata-kata Shiho.

_Kita berdua saling tertarik satu sama lainnya._

_Kau berbohong, Shiho? Kau sudah tertarik pada Kudo bahkan sebelum mengomsumi antidote itu._

_DIAM! Aku tak butuh pendapatmu._

"Maksudmu aku dan kau…"

"Benar."

"Aku tak percaya teorimu." Shinichi menatapnya dengan gusar.

"Kudo. Cinta adalah reaksi ketika otak yang melepaskan neuro-transmitter yang bernama dopamine, oksitosin, norepinephrin, fero—"

"Miyano! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Jadi ini penyebab kau pergi menghindariku selama ini. Kau mencintaiku bukan? Sama seperti aku—"

"Hentikan!" pinta Shiho. Gadis itu menelan ludah lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil lain dari sakunya.

"Mari kita buktikan teoriku. Kita sama-sama mengomsumsi antidote terbaru ini sekarang. Toh, tidak ada yang rugi, bukan?"

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Wajah Shinichi merah menahan emosi. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri mendekati Shiho. Gadis itu mundur sejenak. Nafas Shinichi terasa hangat di pipinya.

"Selain menghapus sisa residu antidote lama di darah kita, tak ada yang berubah." Ujar Shiho lagi dengan pelan.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus percaya padamu, Miyano?" tanya Shinichi halus.

"Aku pencipta obat ini, Kudo. Aku telah menelitinya."

"Kau pikir perasaan cinta, emosional, psikis bisa disebabkan oleh obat? Segampang itu kah?"

"Kasus kita beda. Hanya sesama orang yang mengonsumsi antidote APTX."

Shinichi tertawa. Tapi matanya masih menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Kau ingin lari lagi, Shiho. Kau ingin lari dariku lagi." Desisnya sambil membelai pipi gadis itu. Shinichi tak luput memperhatikan bibir Shiho yang gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil dengan nama depannya, terasa begitu familiar di ujung lidahnya.

"Aku tak percaya teorimu. KAU pasti merasa bersalah karena kegagalan hubunganku dengan Ran sehingga menciptakan teori omong kosong ini." Ujarnya lagi dengan serak.

Shiho memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sebelum mengomsumsi antidote itu? Tak ada hubungannya Ran dengan ini." gumam detektif itu.

"Tidak mungkin." Suara Shiho terasa dingin dan tajam menusuk hati. Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Shiho… setelah residu antidote lama sudah terhapus, ada efek sampingnya bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho cepat.

"Apoptosis adalah kematian sel terprogram. Antidote dibuat untuk berlawanan dengan kerja APTX yaitu membunuh selnya sendiri untuk mempercepat regenerasi sel kembali menjadi tubuh semula sebelum mengomsumsi APTX 4869. Berarti antidote baru yang kau buat itu menghapus semua ingatan anditode lama."

"Benar."

"Jadi setelah kita mengomsumsi antidote itu, kita akan saling melupakan satu sama lainnya." Suara Shinichi bergetar.

"Benar…" bisik Shiho lagi.

Dipegangnya tangan Shinichi yang masih tetap membelai pipinya dengan lembut, lalu diletakkannya di genggaman tangannya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Kudo. Ini jalan terbaik buat kita semua."

"Bagaimana kalau perasaanku—perasaan kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan antidote itu?" tanya Shinichi pelan.

"Aku tak punya jalan lain lagi, Kudo."

"Aku tak ingin melupakanmu. Sialan! Aku tak percaya semua omong kosongmu!" bentak Shinichi. Kemarahannya kembali. Ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Shiho."Kau ingin membuatku melupakanmu. Kau kejam, Shiho. KAU SANGAT KEJAM."

Gadis itu terpekur.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengomsumsi antidotemu. Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau menaruhnya di makanan atau minumanku tanpa sepengetahuanku." Bentak Shinichi lagi. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia tau kalau Shiho benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Walau keinginan gadis itu bertentangan dengan dirinya, betapa dia ingin meyakinkan kalau apa yang ada di teori itu benar-benar salah. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau ada hubungan reaksi kimia cinta antara mereka dengan efek samping antidote itu. Dia bukan pria bodoh. Dia tau kalau dia tidak mengikuti keinginan Shiho, gadis itu akan melakukannya juga, memberinya antidote secara diam-diam. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan menyerah, sebelum dia memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Shiho yang tak pernah melihat kegusaran Shinichi, mengigit bibirnya dengan gemetar, menahan air matanya yang mulai mengancam di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kau harus menggunakan antidote itu, Kudo. Kau harus kembali pada Ran-san."

"Dia tak pernah mengerti diriku seperti dirimu. Selama dua tahun ini, aku mencoba memahaminya—karena kupikir aku telah berjanji padanya untuk selalu kembali padanya. Aku tak sanggup lagi, Shiho. Kau ingin melihatku mati perlahan-lahan?" tanya Shinichi serak.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia lebih dari apapun."

"Kalau begitu jangan memaksaku."

"Kau sudah mendengar penjelasanku. Perasaanmu padaku hanya didasarkan efek dari antidote APTX dan itu tidak abadi, Kudo. Kau yang kukenal selalu mencintai Ran-san. Ini karena efek samping antidote yang kuberikan padamu dulu sehingga rumah tangga kalian hancur. Ini semua salahku, Kudo. Berilah aku kesempatan untuk menebusnya."

Shinichi tertawa sumbang.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurus rumah tangga orang, Shiho. Kau bukan konselor perkawinan. Kau tak tau apa yang terjadi selama ini."

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"Kau selalu keras kepala seperti biasanya, Shiho. Kau tak akan pernah percaya kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu bukan karena antidote sialan itu." Suara detektif itu terasa berat dan terpaksa.

"Benar."

"Kau tak pernah memperhatikan kepentinganku, Shiho. Kau tak pernah menghargaiku sebagai pria. Pria dewasa yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau menganggapku telah menyia-nyiakan Ran karena antidote itu. Bisakah kau memikirkanku sekali saja. Sekali saja." Suara Shinichi mengecil di ujung. Matanya memohon. Terluka. Detektif yang paling sombong—yang pernah dikenal Shiho, sekarang menatapnya dengan frustasi penuh kebingungan dan membuat hatinya remuk.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shiho pedih dan tak berdaya.

Shinichi mendekatinya.

"_Love me_. Akan kubuktikan kalau teori omong kosong itu salah."

"…Tidak sebelum kita mengomsumsi antidote ini. Kau takut, Kudo? Kau takut karena perasaanmu ini hanya palsu. Bukan begitu, Kudo?"

"Aku lebih takut akan melupakanmu, Shiho. Berjanjilah padaku kalau antidote ini gagal membuktikan kalau teorimu benar, kau akan kembali padaku."

Shiho mengigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak, kemudian matanya menyala. Rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya menipis, ditatapnya gadis dengan sedih.

"Baiklah. Berapa lama kerja antidote sialan ini?"

Shiho menatap iris birunya, mencoba mencari penyebab mengapa detektif ini begitu cepat menyerah. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas,"Kau minum duluan. Reaksinya dua jam setelah berkerja di lambung. Jika teoriku salah dan antidote ini tak bekerja, a-aku akan berubah pikiran. Karena jika kau sungguh dengan perasaanmu, antidotenya tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali."

"Akan kubuktikan, Shiho. Akan kubuktikan sekarang."

Shinichi menyambar kotak kecil itu dan menelan pil di dalamnya dengan gelas yang berisi air di atas meja. Diteguknya airnya sampai habis. Setelah itu dia duduk dengan tegang, matanya tak lepas dari Shiho.

"Apapun kandungan obat itu, yang membuatku lupa padamu, atau malah meyakinkan cintaku—kau jangan pernah lari dariku lagi, Shiho."

Shiho mengigit bibirnya; diisinya gelas itu penuh dengan air. Pil kecil di tangannya tertelan dalam dua tegukan.

Mereka saling memandang sekarang.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan kemudian menciumnya. Pertama lembut kemudian memanas. Ciuman pertama mereka. Shiho hendak menolakkan tangannya ke dada Shinichi tapi dia membalasnya dengan menekankan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Kita harus berhenti,Kud—"

"Berhenti? Kau menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu?" tanya Shinichi di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ku—" kata Shiho terhenti karena pria itu sekarang menciumnya dengan ganas. Ciumannya tak putus-putus. Seperti haus akan sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Shiho. Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali mencium, mencintai dan menginginkan apa yang diidamkan setelah sekian lama.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, Shiho. _Just shut up and love me now_."

Shiho tak berontak lagi ketika bibir Shinichi mulai menjalar ke arah lehernya. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju gadisnya, mencoba menyentuh lebih banyak kulit lagi.

Kulit Shiho terasa begitu lembut dan hangat, betapa Shinichi merindukan kehangatan yang tak sanggup dia peroleh dari wanita lain. Selalu ada yang salah dalam hubungannya dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak ingin dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia hanya ingin memikirkan gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya, satu-satunya yang dia dambakan—dimana dia menjadi pengecut—yang tak berani mengejarnya dulu sehingga gadisnya lepas dari genggamannya.

Keberaniannya berakumulasi setelah sekian tahun. Dia tak menyalahkan Ran. Dia menyalahkan dirinya—menjadi pandir yang tak berani memutuskan sesuatu. Yang tak berani mencintai. Yang menyebabkan segala keruwetan hidupnya sendiri.

Dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal—banyak malam yang dia lewatkan tanpa tidur—memikirkan banyak hal. Kekecewaan, penyesalan, _Shiho Miyano_, ketidakpedulian_, Shiho Miyano_, pertengkaran yang tak habisnya, _Ai Haibara_, isak tangisan Ran—walau sebenarnya dia tak pernah bermaksud ingin melampiaskan kegetiran hidupnya pada mantan istrinya. Dia berkali-kali mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ran. Bagaimanapun juga dia telah bersumpah untuk selalu setia padanya selamanya. Dia tidak boleh egois.

Benar, dia tidak boleh egois.

Tapi apa dia berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai?

Ketika dia menyerahkan surat perceraian itu, Ran seperti telah menduganya. Tak ada setetes air mata yang biasanya turun kalau mereka saling berbantahan dan menumpahkan emosi.

Shinichi cuma menggumamkan maaf dan mendoakan supaya hidupnya selalu bahagia—walau tanpa dia disisinya lagi. Entah kenapa beban berat yang selama ini mengungkungnya terasa menghilang. Dia hidup kembali. Seperti baru.

Dia ingin merasa egois lagi. Ingin mencintai dan dicintai.

Jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun. Apapun.

Kedua kaki jenjang Shiho masih mengapit pinggang Shinichi ketika pria itu membopongnya menuju kamar kosong terdekat. Ciuman mereka juga tak terhenti saat punggung telanjang gadis itu menyentuh seprei. Terasa dingin di kulit Shiho, tapi sebentar saja.

Shiho mengerang ketika Shinichi menjilat dadanya. Tangan kekarnya membelai sekujur tubuh polosnya, mencoba berbagi indahnya cinta pada gadisnya. Gadis itu mengerti dan gerakan mereka semakin tak beraturan dan ketika tubuh mereka mulai menyatu berirama, Shinichi berbisik di telinganya.

"_Love you_."

Pendek, tapi bisa memompa jantung, mengalirkan darahnya ke seluruh ujung jari kaki hingga saraf tulang belakang Shiho.

"_Love you, too_."

Balas Shiho di sela-sela hentakan, desahan nafas, keringat yang bercucuran. Ada setitik air mata yang lolos bergulir di pipi pucat gadis itu. Shinichi berhenti sejenak sebelum mencapai klimaksnya, dia ingin melihat wajah Shiho, dia ingin memetakan wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam—sama seperti dia diam-diam menghafal dimana erangan Shiho terdengar lebih keras ketika dia mencoba titik-titik sensitif tubuhnya. Dia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan ini lebih lama lagi, walau serasa mimpi tak mungkin tercapai. Mimpi yang dia kira tak akan pernah terkabul. Mimpi yang bahkan tidak berani dia impikan dan sekarang terasa nyata di hadapannya.

Wanita yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, pikirannya, menghantuinya.

Satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya yang dia ingin bahagiakan, yang ingin dia jaga baik-baik dan tak akan dia biarkan pergi dari hidupnya lagi. Karena tanpa wanita ini, dia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir rasional lagi.

"Shiho…" Desisnya di telinga wanitanya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, hanya ada _cinta, cinta dan cinta_ yang terpantul di kedua pasang iris.

Gerakan pinggul Shinichi makin keras, Shiho tak kalah panas mengimbanginya dan mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersama-sama. Pria itu mengerang di telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat hati Shiho hancur.

Shiho memejamkan matanya. Bulir air mengalir di sela-sela bulunya yang panjang. Dia telah mengkhianati semua orang yang dikenalnya. Dia mengkhianati Shinichi, Ran, Shuichi…

Ciuman Shinichi di matanya yang basah menyadarkannya, kalau tak ada waktu untuk merasa bersalah atau menyesal sekarang. Bibirnya mereka kembali bertemu, berirama dan tubuh mereka kembali bergerak, berguling, berkeringat.

Satu jam berlalu.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan Shinichi sedang tidur nyenyak disampingnya. Tangan pria itu berada di atas pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Tentu obatnya sudah mulai bekerja sekarang. Digesernya tangan Shinichi.

Shiho tampak kesulitan berbicara, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi," bisiknya. "Aku hanya membuat satu antidote. Kau akan melupakanku, tapi aku tak sanggup melupakanmu. Anggaplah inilah adalah dosa yang harus kutanggung sebagai penemu APTX dan antidotenya."

Shiho terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan dengan halus.

"Dan yang terpenting, kau akan kembali pada Ran-san."

Dia menunduk, dikecupnya pipi Shinichi sekilas.

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi. Untuk selamanya." Dipandangnya wajah tampan pria itu yang sedang tidur. Mencoba memetakan titik-titik wajahnya ke dalam ingatannya, karena mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tenggorokannya terasa sesak, bibirnya terasa kering. Dia masih ingat bagaimana sentuhan lembut pria itu, ciumannya, belaiannya...

Shiho berjuang untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh karena dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tangannya terkepal menguatkan tekadnya.

Shiho bangkit berdiri, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa bajunya. Setelahnya dia mengambil handphone Shinichi, dihapusnya semua email darinya hingga tak bersisa.

_Aku tidak lari darimu, Shinichi. Aku hanya lari dari diriku sendiri. _

(Demikianlah kisah mereka berakhir)

(Benarkah demikian?)

.

.

_to love is to live_

_._

.

* * *

"_Kupikir kau membeli cincin untuk gadis kantor detektif itu."_

_(Hening sejenak)_

"_Kau menginginkan balasan apa untuk liontin ini, Kudo-kun?" _

"_Eh, Haibara. Kau ini—kau pikir aku membelikan liontin ini hanya untuk mengharapkan balasan?"_

"_Kupikir aku minta tas Fusae kemarin."_

"_Liontin ini lebih cocok denganmu." _

"_Kuharap harganya mahal."_

"_Menghabiskan separuh tabunganku."_

"_Ehm, jadi kau tak boleh menyalahkanku kalau kau tak punya uang lagi untuk membeli cincin buat Mouri-san. Tapi masa liontin ini mahal sekali?"_

"_Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut-nyebut tentang cincin?"_

"_Kudo-kun, kau seperti perempuan. Sensitif sekali."_

"_Haibara!"_

"_Lagipula aku ingin melihat wajahmu ketika membeli liontin ini."_

"_Ha-ha. Kebetulan ada kasus pencurian di J Jewellery, d-dan kupikir aku belum membelikan apa-apa setelah kau memberiku novel misteri itu waktu ulang tahunku."_

"_Hm…"_

"_Jangan dilihat terus, coba dipakai."_

_(Hening lagi)_

"_Sudah kuduga, liontin itu cocok dengan warna rambutmu."_

"_Terima kasih pujianmu, Kudo-kun. Tapi sepertinya nasi kari kemarin sudah habis."_

"_HEH! Apa hubungannya dengan nasi kari?"_

"_Biasanya kau selalu menuntut balasan setiap kau memujiku atau memberiku sesuatu."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kali ini tidak?"_

"_Wah, tumben kau baik sekali, Kudo-kun."_

"_Huh. Aku selalu baik hati hanya kau tak pernah menya—"_

_(Haibara mencium pipi Conan sekilas)_

"_Thanks, Kudo-kun."_

"_He-he." _

_(Tak ada warna lain yang bisa mengalahkan semburat merah yang menguar dari pipi detektif cilik itu)_

_._

.

_to love is to be forgiven_

.

.

* * *

Suara riuh orang hilir mudik. Suara di pengeras suara berkumandang. Nomor-nomor pesawat mengalun membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur, menghentikan pembicaraan, menyentak kesadaran. Ruangan tunggu penuh dengan kasak-kusuknya apa yang biasa ditemukan disana.

Shiho menggeser tasnya, mengencangkan syalnya lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya ketika mendengar nomor pesawatnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang sanggup menghentikan langkahnya.

Shinichi Kudo.

Jantung Shiho terasa berhenti berdetak.

Detektif itu berjalan ke arahnya dan sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Antidotemu gagal, Shiho." Shinichi tersenyum lebar.

Shiho masih berdiri dengan gamang. Dia seperti tak percaya dengan kehadiran Shinichi di depannya.

Pria itu sampai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu lalu menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi cemas menyadari betapa pucat wajah gadis itu.

"I-itu… Aku tidak mungkin gagal. Aku tidak mungkin gagal…" ujarnya berulang kali.

Shinichi tersenyum lagi kemudian menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku lagi, Shiho…" bisiknya di telinga gadisnya.

Shiho masih menolak untuk percaya, bibirnya mengumamkan hal yang sama berulang kali.

Shinichi tersenyum, diciumnya rambut Shiho dan ingatannya berputar ke pertemuan mereka yang terakhir.

_Pil antidote kecil di kantong celananya di lantai. Shinichi memungutnya dan meremasnya hingga menjadi tepung._

Detektif itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Biarlah rahasianya dia pegang sampai mati untuk selamanya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menjaga wanita ini, supaya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

_._

_._

_to love is to restropect_

_._

_._

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian di taman Beika. Bunga-bunga sakura kembali bermekaran sesuai dengan musimnya. Wanginya melayang di udara. Matahari bersinat pucat di balik rimbunan daun, kilaunya menerpa hangatnya sore.

"Shinichi?"

"Ya?"

"Aku _tau_."

Shinichi memutar kepalanya, matanya menatap Shiho dengan menyelidik.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman Beika hari ini."

"Haha. Kau ingin menikah dimana?"

"Terserah."

"Jadi, dimanapun?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Bali?"

"Kau sedang melamarku?" Shiho membalas dengan sarkasme di ujung suara lembutnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shinichi tak berhasil menyembunyikan senyumannya dan debaran jantungnya yang memantul di rongga dadanya.

"Tanpa cincin?"

"Umm.. Itu kau masih ingat tentang liontin yang pernah kubelikan padamu?"

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau telah menjualnya?"

Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan _sweatdropped_-nya yang terbaik.

"Haha. Kau sama sekali tak lucu, Shiho. Liontin itu—" Shinichi mengeluarkan kotak cincin beludru dari balik kantong celananya,"adalah satu pasang dengan cincin ini. Cincin yang tak pernah kuberikan padamu karena aku pengecut."

Shiho membelakakan matanya, tangannya tanpa sadar beralih ke lehernya dimana liontin itu bergantung dengan nyaman di balik sweaternya.

"Cincin pertama yang kubeli tapi tak berani kuberikan. Aku menyimpannya bertahun-tahun dengan harapan akan memberikan padamu suatu saat."

Shiho menggigit bibirnya gemetar, tapi dia tak menolak ketika Shinichi memasangkan cincin berlian itu pada jemarinya yang halus.

"Tak kusangka impianku akhirnya terkabul, Shiho." Pria itu tersenyum mesra.

Gadis itu tak berhasil menahan air matanya, didekap prianya dengan erat. Prianya membalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah hangatnya.

Di tengah riuh orang yang hilir mudik, tak sedikit yang berhenti untuk mengamati mereka. Ada senyum di setiap bibir ketika menyadari mesranya pasangan ini.

(Kisah mereka baru saja dimulai)

(Hari ini)

(Kali ini tanpa orang _ketiga _lagi)

(Untuk selamanya?)

(Tentu saja)

.

.

.

_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. But love is always bestowed as a gift - freely, willingly and without expectation. We don't love to be loved; we love to love._

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

A/N : Kisah Ran yang lebih mempercayai ramalan kuil Ranburi dan rela berubah menjadi gadis feminim demi cinta ada di Detective Conan vol 68. Salah satu kegagalan Gosho dalam menceritakan kisah cinta Shinichi-Ran menurutku. Kita tak perlu berubah menjadi orang lain supaya pria mencintai kita bukan?

Quote diambil dari novel Neil Gaiman, the Sandman.

Maksudnya fic ini, Shiho membuat antidote baru yang akan menghapus residu antidote lama dan berarti semua ingatan tentang sesama pengguna antidote hilang. Dia hanya membuat satu untuk Shinichi, tapi detektif itu tidak meminumnya dan pura-pura kalau antidote baru Shiho tak bereaksi di tubuhnya. Shiho tak kan percaya kalau Shinichi telah mencintainya bahkan sebelum dia menggunakan antidote APTX berarti sewaktu menjadi Conan dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan efek samping antidote yang dikatakan SHiho. Membingungkan? hehe.  
Conan telah membeli cincin untuk Haibara bahkan sebelum dia kembali menjadi Shinichi walau dia menjadi pengecut dan tak berani mengejar cintanya. Tapi Shiho kan cewek jenius, kayaknya sih dia bakal tau kalau Shinichi hanya pura-pura makan antidote baru, walau gak jadi masalah karena sesungguhnya teorinya juga gagal karena dia dan Shinichi telah saling mencintai bahkan sebelum menggunakan antidotenya.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
